I Can't Be Tamed
by RozaCourt
Summary: After being betrayed deeply by those she loves, Max gets kidnapped and taken back to Itex. Now, after she has escaped, she has a whole new flock: the next generation of avians. Will Max learn to forgive those that hurt her deep?
1. Chapter 1

**New story! I decided to try my hand out on a 'Max gets kicked out of the Flock' type of story. This is my take on what will happen if she does. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the new Flock and new flock members (two different flocks. There ****_is_**** a difference).**

Chapter one: Max

"What the fuck do you mean, no longer a part of the Flock?! Must I remind you who the leader here is?!" I shrieked. I'm pissed off. Bad words tend to slip out when I'm pissed off.

"It's not you anymore. We've voted you out," Iggy said calmly. I looked between him and Fang. They had dragged me into this room on the top floor of our newest house. Just to tell me this.

"In what function do the _people_ vote out their _leader_?"

"A democracy." Oh, that's right. Stupid U.S government. (**Not literally! That's just what I think Max would think at this moment!**)

"Well, this isn't a democracy. It's a _Max_ocracy. And _Max_ doesn't get voted out in a _Max_ocracy."

"Max, you're making this harder than it has to be." I scoffed at his words. Fang is still silent. "All you need to do is step down and walk… well fly, away."

"Well, it ain't happening. Sorry to break it to ya." I pushed my way between them to get to the door.

"No."

A rough hand grabbed my arm and slung me _through the window_! I hit a tree, fell, to the ground, and cursed mentally at my non-alertness.

"Ow," I moaned as I slowly stood. A dark figure landed ten yards from me.

"You're not wanted here, Max," the figure growled. I crossed my arms, thinking it was still Iggy being controlled by Angel.

"Ok, I'm getting _really_ tired of that little girl mind controlling _my_ flock! I'm _not_ backing down!"

"Don't you get it?" I let out a hiss as the figure's elbow was suddenly in my stomach. Before I could catch my breath, a hand had me pressed into the tree by the neck. "It's all me."

I punched at the figure's arm while gasping for breath, desperately wanting out of this situation. I glanced up and mentally gasped at whose eyes I saw.

'_Fang_?' I thought right before he slammed my head into the tree, knocking me out.

~Line Break~

I jolted awake and sat up in… whatever I'm laying in. I looked around the space, slowly taking in my surroundings and remembering where I am. A tall wall of nest surrounds me. Above that are trees. Above that, a cage.

"Mom, are you awake?" I turned to look west at the sound of my son's voice. I smiled when I saw his emerald green eyes through the twigs and whatnot of the nest. I always said if the room is dark or full of smoke, I can at least find _him_ because of his eyes.

"You should still be sleeping, Emer. You're going to need the rest."

"Stark's awake."

"Stark is also older than you by two years. Go to sleep."

"Can you sing for me?" I stood and jumped out of my nest into his. I gathered the twelve year old in my arms and sat down.

After singing three bed time songs, the young boy fell asleep. Emer's a sweetheart, a mama's boy. He grew up listening to me sing him to sleep. Sometimes, especially nowadays, he still needs me to sing to him. Unlike….

"I want out." Stark. My eldest son. He's hardcore just like his father. I walked over to him.

"I know. Stretch out your wings." He ignored that. Also disobedient to a certain point. "Now."

He sighed and spread his raven like seventeen foot wings. I touched the left one, and he hissed in pain.

"It's healing. I wish you would let me go ahead and _completely_ heal it for you though."

"You need your strength." Also sweet and caring to a certain point.

"That's for _me_ to worry about. Not you. Relax your right wing. You no longer have a say so in this."

When he did so, I placed my hand on his injured wing. He sighed softly with content and the wing twitched as I completely healed the bone.

"Alright. Not give me a flap." He stood and flapped his wings a few times. "They're healed."

"You shouldn't have done that."

"It was my choice, and I'll be perfectly fine with it. And though you never admit it," I kissed the top of his head, "you're still such a mama's boy." He gave me a small smile. "Are any of the others awake yet?"

"Yeah. Stepdad left a message for you to meet him in The Spot." I smiled at his report and ruffled his dirty blond hair.

"Thanks, kiddo. Exercise that wing."

As I walked away, he muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'I was already gonna." I shook my head chuckling as I walked to The Spot. My favorite spot.

You see, I have a new Flock now. Me, Stark, Emerald, Venoma, Venom, and Sally-Icy. For a little over a year now, we have been trapped in a zoo. Due to our united powers, our captors are keeping us separated. My sons and I in one cage; the other three in the cage next to us.

The Spot is the corner in the back of the two cages. This is where we are closest. If anyone wanted to, we could reach between the bars and just barely hold hands.

"I thought you would never wake up. The zoo does open soon, you know." My heart fluttered at the sound of _his_ voice. The voice that guided me out of depression.

"Sorry, Venom. Had a late night due to arguing with Stark about his wing. Did you know I had to _force _him to let me heal it?"

"I do now. Come here." My heart pounded as his voice became very husky; I sat incredibly close to the bars.

"Yes, Venom?"

I bit my lip as we joined hands. As two of the oldest Venom and I are the only two that can actually comfortably reach the other. And he uses that to his advantage. Every. Fnicking. Day.

"You should really grow claws." His finger brushed lightly against my knuckles.

"You know I won't."

"I know. I just like saying it." I closed my eyes as he massaged my hand, reminding me of other massages. And what resulted from those massages. And…. Oh my goodness, why is he doing this to me?!

"Venom…" I breathed, my heart pounding faster.

"Yo, TBV **_(a)_**, you're steering off course. Abort, abort!" was our only warning before….

"Venoma!" my boyfriend moaned as he tried to push his twin off of him. But to no avail. Darn her vampire strength!

"Now, dearest leader. Icy says it's time," the brunette said sweetly.

"Alright, I'll get the boys." I stood and walked back to Emer's nest. I stood there looking down at him for a few moments. He is so cute when he is asleep. Reluctantly, I shook the preteen's shoulder. "Come on, sweetie. Wake up," I whispered. He stirred slightly.

"Mm, why?" he muttered, still half asleep.

"It's time." That woke him up. We had just walked out of the nest when Stark landed in the tree above us.

"Icy has already front two bars in each cage. She said you and Stepdad know what to do."

I nodded and led the way back to The Spot. This spot has also always been the location for our escape. All we were waiting for was Icy upgrading her ice powers.

I touched each bar in the corner until I found the frozen two. Venom was already waiting, so I wrapped my arms around the bars, bending them slightly. He grabbed my elbows and pulled until the bars broke completely, making a hole big enough for the three of us to slip through. I let Stark and Emer out before flying with Venom to the others.

That took us all of thirty seconds. And the zookeepers were none the wiser.

**(a): TBV= Twin Bro Venom**

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**-RozaCourt**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am updating now! I don't know if you've noticed yet, but I do not update much. It's not because I have run out of ideas (well, it's not the ****_only_**** reason). It's just I hardly have the time anymore. But I do now!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR.**

Chapter two: Fang

"Daddy, tell Rave to give me back my toy!" I sighed when Iggy's daughter, Jessica, started whining. Again. She does it all day every day. I'm not kidding.

"Fang, get your daughter!" Iggy yelled from the kitchen. I scoffed. No way am I getting up. I just got comfortable.

"Maía, get our daughter!" I yelled in response.

"Men," my girlfriend grumbled as she walked to the two teenagers.

"Love you too, honey," I said slightly darkly. She rolled her eyes at me and returned the doll from Raven to Jessica.

\"Would it kill you to actually _watch_ the girls, Fang? It's only for a few hours while the rest of us are doing the tasks that _you _told us to do in the first place." I looked at her pointedly.

"Of _course_ it would! 'Cause Dad is a lazy…" Raven started.

"Don't you dare," I growled. But, she is _truly_ my daughter.

"Test Tube Bastard. Shit!" The young girl fell to her knees, clutching her stomach. Best punishment for the rebel. I can inflict pain on whoever I want to.

"Now, what was that?"

"I… I'm not taking it… back," she gasped. I shrugged, and she screamed as I made the pain worse, falling to her side. "Th… this is abuse." I smirked.

"No, it's consequence." Nudge jogged downstairs.

"Fang, stop hurting your daughter. There's a new threat in town. And they're attacking the mall," she said in her newly authoritative voice.

Raven gasped as I got rid of the pain and the others rushed out the door. I stood over my trembling daughter.

"Learn to respect me, and we don't have to go through this every day."

"I don't give respect to those I _hate_," she spat.

I sighed and flew out to the others. What can I do? She hates me. Maía and I led the others to the mall. And don't worry about her. My rebellious daughter will be fine in an hour. This is just… routine for us.

"Where's this threat, Nudge?" Gazzy asked, searching his pockets for appropriate bombs. The mocha colored female put her hands on her temples, focusing.

"Food court." I led everyone into the building. At the food court, just about five hundred drones were destroying everything.

"Business as usual. Flock…!" Maía was interrupted by….

"Get 'em!" That voice.

I looked east as six avians flew into the space, trying to locate _that voice_. After five minutes, the other group had all drones destroyed. Those around us cheered for them.

"Fang, is that…?" Nudge muttered, pointing at the group. I stared at one of the two girls hovering over the last four. Different hair. Different eyes. Different wings. Same girl.

"Max," I whispered. Moving in synch, both hovering girls looked over at me. Max smirked as they motioned to the others; the entire group walked to us.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the old traitor flock," she said as she and the other girl landed. She looked Maía and Jessi up and down with her new intense blue eyes. "Plus two."

"Actually plus three. We…." Iggy grabbed his daughter and pulled her back as I glared at her.

"My mistake. Where's the third? Home sick? Couldn't make it to the field trip this time around?"

"No, she…" Maía started.

"Shut up, Max 3.0. No one was talking to you," my ex snapped.

"Listen you…!" I grabbed Maía as she lunged at the calmly smirking Max.

"Aw, did I hit a nerve? Itex did better this time. This one has my attitude. Don't you think so, Icy?"

"Your old attitude. The _weak _one," the raven with ice blue streaks in her hair answered.

"Right, right."

"Max, it's been sooooo long! We a lot of catching up to do!" Nudge squealed and started rambling off. She sounded just like the eleven/twelve year old Nudge. Thought Iggy had gotten rid of that!

"Where?" Max interrupted after five minutes of non stop ramblings. "Here amongst… this?" We looked around at the destruction surrounding us.

"No. Our house," Gazzy answered.

~Line Break~

"Why the fuck did you leave me here alone?! All you had to do was have Iggy heal me!" Raven screamed.

The others pulled Max's new flock behind power proof (Raven proof) objects as my daughter flung fire at me. I deflected it as well as water balls, spirit balls, and sharp rocks. She shrieked and fell to her knees as I sent pain at her.

"Obviously you did not spend your alone time gaining some respect," I said calmly.

"Obviously _you_ didn't spend your _away_ time going to _Hell_! Dammit!" She placed her hands on the floor, trembling, as I made it worse. I can almost hear her gritting her teeth in pain.

"Take it back, Raven," I growled.

"No, Test Tube Bastard." Her arms trembled more as I made it even worse. Tears began streaming down her cheeks (**ok, so each time she does something new that is a result from new pain, that means Fang has made the pain worse. So, I'm going to stop saying that as often, and you can just infer it.**)

"Take it back!"

"I don't bow down to those I hate and their orders!" Her arms buckled and she had to prop herself up on her elbows.

"And yet, you are bowing to me now." She fell to the side, trembling hard. "Now you have to beg me to stop."

"I… I won't," she whispered defiantly.

"Stop _hurting _her!" I was suddenly forced back into a fire and water cage.

**Guess Fang is finally getting what he deserves. Note: in this story, Fang has the power over darkness. This darkness has taken over his heart and mind, which makes him act like a complete and utter jerk. I just wanted to put that out there before anyone asks me.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**-RozaCourt**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Raven

I gasped as the pain _finally_ stopped mounting. A hand rested on my shoulder, and the pain left behind went away.

"Stupid dark father with the power to create pain," I grumbled, straightening my limbs.

"Are you alright sweetie?" I looked up and was surprised at the really intense blueness of my healer's eyes. As an answer to her question, I nodded and slowly rose to my knees with her help.

"I said let me out," Dad was growling at someone.

"You're not my father or my leader. Why should I?" I looked in the direction of the unfamiliar voice and gasped at the cuteness standing almost directly in front of me. I vaguely heard Angel snort.

"Max, call of the brats!" The woman narrowed her eyes and took a few steps forward.

"Release him, sweetheart." The cage disappeared instantly, and the shorter of the two boys backed away. "Hold him back, Stark."

I watched the very muscle-y dirty blond smirk at my now immobile father. The woman snapped out her black wings, and the lightning yellow stripes on them emitted a very bright light. Everyone in the room covered their eyes except Dad and the woman. When we could comfortably look again, Dad looked less… dark.

"It's a shame how you've changed, Fang. The bird kid fifteen year old Fang I knew would've _never_ hurt a little girl like that," she said with a sigh of disappointment.

"I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm fifteen," I pointed out to (apparently) deaf ears."

"The fifteen year old me wasn't exactly able to control the dark," Dad said.

"Wait, _he's_ Fang?" my dirty blond savior asked incredulous, looking around. When the members of my family nodded, he glared at my father. "I've heard about you." '_And I'm willing to bet none of it was great and dandy_,' I thought.

"Join the club," the dark user snorted.

"You hurt my mother when she was pregnant with me," the other continued. '_He did? He really is a bastard_.'

"So you really were fucking other guys behind my back, Max. I knew it."

"What makes you think you can disrespect my mom like that?!" both boys demanded, now furious. My father was soon on the floor with fire surrounding him.

"Back up, Emer. I can handle this one." The fire instantly went away; the dirty blond lifted his chin, and I could see Dad struggling to overpower the teen. And I'm loving every second of it.

"Stark," the woman said simply.

"Sorry, he tried to bring me pain." The boy turned to kneel in front of me, and I blinked in surprise. His eyes are as black as Dad's are whenever he's calm and not _torturing_ me.

"Who… who _are_ you?"

"My name is Stark. Are you that bastard's daughter?" I nodded. "My heart goes out to you. You should have a dad like Stepdad."

"Then perhaps I should run away with you guys." He smiled.

"I'll allow it." He placed his hand on my forehead. "Mom, you missed…." I raised an eyebrow as his eyes narrowed.

"What's the matter, Stark?" He stood and glared at Angel.

"What do you mean I'm that bastard's son? Mom had a liking for a different guy before I was conceived." The female blond crossed her arms.

"It's the only explanation why you are the only one that can fight off his pain ability so easily. Besides you're a direct cross of how Max and Fang used to look when they were your age." Angel flipped her hair. "And she was already over Dylan by the time you were conceived. Face it, you're his son." The two mind readers glared at each other.

"You're my brother?" I whispered. His back muscles relaxed significantly at this.

"Didn't think about it like that." He gave me a smile over his shoulder. "I guess I am. That would explain my protective instinct."

"Wait a minute. How old is… Raven again?" the woman with laser red eyes asked.

"I just turned fifteen. Why?"

"You bastard!" I jumped at the woman's (whose name is apparently Max) yell. A girl and a guy that could pass as twins grabbed her arms. "You accused me of cheating on me for months! And yet, _you_ were cheating on _me_ with my second clone?!"

"Hey, kids. Why don't you four go on upstairs while the grownups talk?" Iggy suggested as Max struggled against her constrainers. Jessi and I grabbed Stark and Emer's hands and led them to our separate rooms.

"I can't believe I have an older brother. I've always felt there was someone else that also shared TTB's genes."

"You're so close to my age, though. He must've been having a good ole time fifteen years ago."

"He still is," I said bitterly. He raised a dark eyebrow at me. "Thin walls. Leave it at that. But enough about _him_." I pulled him to my bed and we sat down. "Tell me about your family."

"Would you like me to start with the youngest or oldest?"

"Youngest."

"Well, there's Emerald Ride, otherwise known as Emer. He's the one with the emerald green eyes, rich brown hair, eagle wings, and power over fire. He is my half brother at age twelve. Bit of a mama's boy, but he makes up for it with power. Cool kid."

"Who are his parents?"

"Mom and Stepdad: Max and Venom. Next there's me, Stark Jones. Fifteen year old super mutant with the ability to make anything happen with my mind."

"You forgot totes muscle-y and Raven's older brother," I teased, poking his amazing muscles. He chuckled.

"There's a purpose for that. Then there is the wicked scary Sally-Icy Smith a.k.a Icy. Her ice blue streaked features makes 29 year old Icy very obviously an ice user."

"Let me guess. She is your mom's right hand gal."

"Exactly, and she co-leads the group with an ice cold iron fist. Her ice power is wicked powerful. She can do almost anything with her ice."

"Ok, who's next?"

"Thirty year old Maximum Ride. She used to lead your…" I giggled as he tapped my nose, "family. But then they voted her out. She has power over anything even remotely light. Makes sneaking out for dates pretty hard."

"_You _used to sneak out for dates?"

"Back when we went to school and I saw some kind of interest in regular girls. Eventually, they got boring and I stopped."

"Ok, so this leaves Laser Eyes and Stepdad."

"Venoma the vampire and Venom the werewolf, they're twins. Stepdad has been in love with Mom since they met in a lab."

"Aw, love at first sight!"

"It would appear so. They had Emer two years after I was born. Thus my family was completed." He laid back on my pillows. "Pretty wicked, huh?"

"Very." I crawled up beside him and snuggled into his side. "I'm glad you're here." He wrapped his arm around me.

"Me, too." I soon fell into the deepest, calmest, safest sleep I've had in ten years.


	4. Chapter 4

**I can't believe I got no reviews for that last chapter at all. But, oh well. I'm one to continue pushing forward until I get some kind of response for my stories. Ask those in the Naruto fandom. I have a story on there that has only one favorite and four follows, and I'm on the fourth chapter. Anyway, Max is glaring at me. It's time to begin the chapter.**

**Max: you better. Roza does not own MR.**

Chapter four: Jessi

I looked into the emerald green eyes in front of me intently. There was something about them. Something… mesmerizing.

"So… you're the youngest in your family?" I blinked at Emer's (*giggle* cute name) question.

"Yeah, but we're not exactly a family."

"What do you mean?" I sighed and lay back on my pillows, looking up at the ceiling rather than at his gorgeous eyes.

"Everybody's terrified of Uncle Fang. I mean, he's the dark leader that can and will bring immense pain to anyone who defies his rulings or challenges him. What kind of family is led by a person like that? One who punishes his own daughter by bringing her immense pain like that?"

"Raven doesn't seem to be afraid of him despite that."

"Rave has this theory that if she shows him how much she hates him, he would eventually show her the love and care she so deeply craves from him," I explained, waving his comment off.

"That doesn't seem to be happening anytime soon." I shrugged. I've gotten over trying to get that through to her.

"Hey, Emer?" I sat up and crawled over behind him so that I could lay my chin on his shoulder. "What's it like? To be loved unconditionally by your flock?"

"It's kind of hard to explain." I fluttered my eyelids at him while giving him the puppy dog pout and whine. No one can resist it. "Well, it's… amazing. It's something you want to take advantage of but then again you don't. Because deep down, you know you would lose that special something if you do. You know who you could count on. Who's got your back."

"Just like those families I see on TV," I whispered, looking away. "I've always wanted that. And I know Mommy Nudge wants me to have that. But…." I blinked back the tears gathering in the corners of my eyes. "But everyone is too afraid of Fang. I mean, he basically prohibits public signs of affection."

"Why would he do that?"

"Ever since Raven was born, he has let the darkness consume him. It's caused a lot of things."

"Hey, you ok?" I looked at him in confusion, so he touched my cheek with his fingertips. When he moved them to show me, they were wet.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to start crying." He reached around, wrapped an arm around my waist, and pulled me across his lap.

"It's alright to cry."

"Easy for you to say." I rested my head on his chest. "You were born into a loving family. One that _isn't _afraid to show any feelings."

"If you'd like, I could show you what it's like to be loved." I looked up into his eyes.

"You would?" He nodded, running a finger down from my temple to my chin. "I… I would like that very much." He gave me a smile that absolutely melted me.

"Come on." I squealed as he stood up while holding me bridal style. "I wanna show you something."

He carried me out of my room and to Raven's closed door. I knocked on it softly; it was opened by Stark.

"What's up, lil' bro?" he asked softly. I peeked over his shoulder and saw Raven sleeping soundly on her bed.

"I'm taking Jessi here to the spot in the woods. I just wanted to know if you and Rave would like to come with us."

"Sure. Just give me a sec to wake her."

"I can't believe you two look nothing alike," I replied, kicking my legs lightly.

"The two different fathers make a huge difference."

"Hm, I like the Venom genes more."

"Ugh, get a room you two. Seriously, how are you _already _crushing on him when you _just met_?" Raven teased. I waved my hand in her direction and a gray cloud rained on her.

"Now, now, Weather Girl. Stop raining on Rave," Emer mock reprimanded.

"Fine, whatever." I giggled as the rain went away.

"You two are adorable," Stark teased.

"Oh, shut up."

"And you're still holding my little cousin in your arms." He instantly put me down on my feet.

"Come on, let's go." We walked downstairs and slipped outside through the back door. We were soon flying over the city, following Emer to the woods.

"Ok, this is where we begin walking," Stark replied. We landed at the edge.

"Keep them out," Emer said suddenly. I looked up at him with surprise: I had been about to fold in my wings like usual.

"Both of you," Stark added.

"Why?" Raven asked. Emer touched one of my light blue streaked hawk wings.

"It's very obvious you guys hold them in a lot. Keep them out." We nodded and followed the boys into the woods.

"That one's Maía's fault. She enrolled us in school, so we have to keep them hidden at all times. It's a _pain_, man," Raven complained. I silently agreed.

"Then maybe you guys should run away with us," Emer said. I smiled at him and slipped my hand into his, ignoring our siblings' snickers. "Are you ready?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Ready for what?" I asked.

As an answer, Emer pulled me so that my back was against his chest and Stark did the same for Raven. They gave a powerful flap of their wings (Emer's was ringed with _fire_!). Soon, we were standing on a tree.

"Next time, warn a sister," Raven said unsteadily.

"Welcome to our home," Emer whispered in my ear.

I looked around and gasped. In multiple trees around us, there were… nests. Big ones. Five big ones. The biggest nest took up six trees.

"That's our living room up there, the biggest one. Venoma the vampire sleeps up there. Mom and Dad sleep in the second biggest. The rest of us have our own nests," Emer muttered in my ear. I looked over my shoulder at him.

"May I see yours?" He smiled and put his hands on my waist.

"Hang on." I squeaked softly as water surrounded our feet and lifted us into the air. I put my hands over his as we were carried to the lowest set nest.

"Why are you closer to the ground?" I asked as we landed on a branch close to the nest.

"Stark and I requested it. We prefer being as far away from Mom and Dad as possible." He held my hand and led me us into the nest. Amazingly, it looked more appealing than my room. He had a single blanket and a pillow in the center as a bed. A pile of clothes. A packed bag I assume is for emergencies. And some snacks and entertainment.

"This is amazing." He sat beside the snacks.

"I know it's not exactly a normal teenage boy's room. But it's my home." I knelt beside him and cupped his cheek in my hand.

"It's much better. More real." He covered my hand with his own and looked me in the eye. We were just leaning into each other when we heard kissing noises above us.

"Ten bucks that's our older siblings," he muttered.

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner, folks!" Raven laughed.

"But we're all broke out here. So, Emer, your prize will have to be a kiss from the beautiful lady," Stark added with a chuckle. Before either of us could reply (or strangle them), an explosion sent the tree Emer's nest is in tumbling to the ground. With. Us. Still. In. It.


End file.
